Mario Kart Galaxy Aces
Mario Kart Galaxy Aces is an upcoming game in 3DS. Like the others Mario Kart, You race in tracks but this time, it's the galaxy of the Mushroom World. Summary : *GAME MODES *CHARACTERS *KARTS PARTS *TRACKS/ARENAS *ITEMS *SHOP *GALLERY *GAME MODES : 1 player : - Grand Prix => 50cc - 100cc - 150cc - 200cc - Mirror - Backwards - VS => Solo VS - Team VS - Time Trial - Battle => Grand Prix - VS Battle - Misions => Lv 1 - Lv 2 - Lv 3 - Lv 4 - Lv 5 - Lv 6 Local Multiplayer : - Grand Prix - VS - Battle Online Multiplayer : - Grand Prix - VS - Time Trial - Battle Mario Kart Channel : - Street Pass - Mensual Missions - Rankings *CHARCTERS Default Characters : Unlockable : QR codes : *KARTS PARTS In that game, you can create your personnal karts! You will create them like this : #Body : You can colour them. They don't have any decals on it : you will put stickers if you want. #Wheels : You can colour them. #Suspensions : You can colour them. #Gliders : You can colour them. #Propellers : You can colour them #Spoilers : You can colour them #Engine Sounds : You can't colour them. #Stickers : You can put infinite stickers. You can rotate them, make them bigger/smaller, string them, return them, colour them, etc... Starters : Karts : - Standart : Standart Kart for beginners - Standart Bike : Standart Bike for beginners - Motor Caddy : Hot-n-fun kart! - Wild Wing : Her beauty may lost your eyes! - Boulder Buggy : This kart has the same power as a bulldozer! Stickers : You can colour them, make them bigger/smaller, rotate them, return them, etc... You can put infinite stickers! Unlockable : Karts ( can be colored - they haven't any decals on it ) Yoshi Egg : Yoshi's Kart is back! And he is as cool as his friend : Egg 2.O! Airship : This Bowser Airship isn't here for fun, but for win! Galactic Racer : The technologic galactic kart. High speed. Bumble V : This vehicle works with a honey engine! Tiny Fastback : If someone is annoying you, the Tiny Fastback will steal the show with her shape! DK Jumbo : DK built it with the hardest wood in the world. Octotank : The octoguys love crash those cars! Koopa Shell : Not very strong but goes up very fast! Pipe Formula : The hole represents his power! Luma Bike : The lumas built it with love! Cloud 9 : For the Lakitus, this is the perfect car. Meteor Truck : This Monster will smash the bests SUV! Mushroom : The perfect Mushroom custom. Toads love it! Banisher : Dry bones make them with bones of others dry bones! Toperdo Bike : They are built in chain in bowser fleets. Aero Glider : The legend says that this car came off of a huge meteor. Lunar Truck : Superlegged! B Dasher : Mario's old kart has the same horse power! Topman Racer : This kart turns like a god! Blocklemans : The supercar of the galaxy! Crazy Bath : Hot water is on! Beetle : Fast compact car. Thwomp Van : Strong, hard and aggressive! You can make lot of things on that van. Bowser Bike : We put it on this game beacause she is cool and loved by the others! Super Blooper : Technologic, aerodynamic, futuristic and intelligent Kart! Brute : Wario loves cubic cars. This one from the ds is personnaly my favourite kart in all Mario Kart. Cheep Charger : Tiny performance kart for slow drivers. Bomb Racer : King Bob-omb personnal limousine. Diesel! Dragonetti : 80's coupe. She is one of the best drifters! Angsterator* : German limousine. Legend says that she is possessed by a ghost. Honey Flower : Flower Kart from Honeyhive Galaxy. Roller Coaster Caddy : Madness body for hard men! Tiny Enforcer : Tiny police body. Careful! She is faster as you think! Keg Trunk : Crazy dragster that works with powder. Prehistoric B Dasher : Wooden B Dasher. Maybe made by Ougtar! Vocano Trunk : Race trunk with a volcano at the back! * Angst means fear in german. In construction Others Parts ( everything can be colored ) : Stickers : In construction *TRACKS : Galactic Championship : Buyable Championship : Arenas : In construction *ITEMS : - Green Shell - Triple Green Shell - Red Shell - Triple Red Shell - Ice Shell ( NEW )* - Triple Ice Shell ( NEW )* - Banana - Triple Bananas - Huge Banana - Fake Item Box - Item Box ( NEW )* - Blooper - Boo Mushroom - Bee Mushroom ( NEW )* - POW Block - Evil Cosmic Clone ( NEW ) - Tanooki Leaf - Fire Flower - Ice Flower - Thwomp ( NEW )* - Spiny Red Shell ( NEW )* - Spiny Blue Shell - Bullet Bill - Bob-omb - Tank ( NEW )* - Star - Thundercloud - Thunder - Shooting Star ( NEW )* * NOTE : - Ice Shell : Freeze the player when hit - Item Box : Place an item box on the track. - Bee Mushroom : You can fly like a bee for 10 seconds. - Evil Cosmic Clone : He drives like a CPU and will hit any player that he touch. - Thwomp : Stomp any player in better places. - Spiny Red Shell : Go backwards and hit the first player that it will touch. Explodes when hit. - Tank : Rariest item. Shoot the others player by throwing infinite bob-ombs and bullet bills for 10 seconds. - Shooting Star : Shoot all players on track. In construction *SHOP Buyable Karts : - Royal Carridge ( 500 Star Bits ) : Royalistic Racer. - Koop-Rod ( 500 Star Bits ) : This monster was built by Bowser. Take care at the spikes! - Biscuit Convertible ( 500 Star Bits ) : We can find this biscuit in the Sweet Sweet Galaxy! - Toperdo Ted Racer ( 500 Star Bits ) : More faster in the water. - Bullet Bill Racer ( 500 Star Bits ) More faster in the air. - Toy Junk Truck ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Robby gived us some trucks of her galaxy! - Blue 7 ( 1000 Star Bits ) : The powerful racer is back on this game! - R.O.B. LGS ( 1000 Star Bits ) : This vehicle is made by an unknown metal. - Shooting Star ( 1000 Star Bits ) : The name of this car is her origin. - Jet Bubble ( 1000 Star Bits ) : This bike has been made specialy for go underwater! But now she can go in every element! - Ectoblast 4000 ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Luigi's ghost apsirator. - Goo Goo Buggy ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Babies go bump each other with. - Baby Booster ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Babies says that it has the most comfortable seat in the world! Buyable Cups : - Shell Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) - Banana Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) - Leaf Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) - Thunder Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) Others Buyable ( everything costs 500 Star Bits ) : In constrction *GALLERY DO NOT EDIT In Construction This Game is created by DyBowser57. Inspired by the game Mario Kart Galaxy. Copyright to DyBowser57 and Nintendo. All rights reserved. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Racing Games Category:Super Mario Galaxy Games